Wiki 24:Articles for deletion
This is a place where you can nominate articles for deletion. Place the page link and your reason for the nomination at the top of the list. The link will be removed once the article has been deleted. Articles will remain up for discussion for about a month before the thread is removed. An archive of rejected article deletions is also available. Nominated articles Carte blanche - Not sure this page is needed. --Proudhug 20:17, 31 May 2007 (UTC) : Kill it. --Deege515 20:15, 3 June 2007 (UTC) The Death of Jack Bauer - What does this contribute that isn't already in the episode guide? I see no point to it whatsoever. --Proudhug 13:56, 9 May 2007 (UTC) :I completly disagree. These kind of article are interesting and bring together what has happened over several episodes. This article actually discusses the reasons for his "death" and the aftermath of it. Articles like this bring something new to the wiki, and they are something which other wiki's don't have. They don't detract from the quality of Wiki 24 or damage it so why delete it? --24 Administration 17:01, 9 May 2007 (UTC) :: Sure, it brings together what happened over several episodes, but since it's all to do with Jack, all of this is already on his page, so it contributes nothing specifically useful. The Sentox Conspiracy page is good because it puts the whole conspiracy into perspective and summarizes stuff from different characters over different seasons. "The Death of Jack Bauer" does none of that. Also, the title is really bad. It's not describing a proper title, so death shouldn't be capitalized, first off. Secondly, it's not really about the death of Jack Bauer, anyway. It's just a summary of the last couple episodes of Season 4, minus the Marwan stuff. A better article would be about Jack's confict with the Chinese and it would summarize all of the Jack vs. Cheng stuff from S4-6. But, "The Death of Jack Bauer" isn't very useful or even very well written. --Proudhug 02:22, 10 May 2007 (UTC) June - The article itself even admits that this isn't her name. --Proudhug 21:12, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Heller Rescue This is riddled with problems and errors. I'm not sure the author's first language is English. --Proudhug 04:30, 21 April 2007 (UTC) : The article itself just seems completely unnecessary anyway. Isn't this what the episode guides are for? --Grant Dempsey 08:51, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Good point. Unlike the Sentox conspiracy, this took place over only one episode, so the entire synopsis appears in that episode's summary. I'll delete it if no one objects. --Proudhug 13:17, 21 April 2007 (UTC) : I believe we've reached as much a consensus as we'll ever get. It's gone. --Deege515 17:58, 23 April 2007 (UTC) A shame the person never spoke up. I hate to see so much effort go to waste, but it had to be done. --Proudhug 01:41, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Day 6 Terrorist Attacks - What is the purpose of this page? The attacks of Season 6 are to be explained in detail on the individual episode pages and in summary on the Season 6 page. Not to mention summarized in various different ways all over Wiki 24. --Proudhug 16:03, 18 March 2007 (UTC) : I felt the same way. I just wanted to wikify an abandoned article slightly until someone spoke up. --Deege515 22:45, 18 March 2007 (UTC) WCN - Article provides no information. "News network" is the only page that links here, while very few, and rather ambiguous pages link to "news network" itself. --Deege515 14:09, 15 March 2007 (UTC) : This needs to be expanded rather than deleted. When and where was it seen/mentioned on the show? What events did they report on? Etc, etc. --Proudhug 20:49, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Jack Bauer & David Palmer Connections - nothing links here; redirects to non-existing page. --Deege515 14:09, 15 March 2007 (UTC) : Gone. --Proudhug 20:49, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Shannen Doherty - Not relevent to the show whatsoever. --Deege515 14:09, 15 March 2007 (UTC) : I'd been iffy about this one for a while, since she does appear on an official 24 product, namely the S5 DVD, but it probably is a good idea to delete her article. I'm not entirely committed to the decision, however, so if a lot of people put up a fuss, I'll bring it back. --Proudhug 20:49, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Femme Fatale - This term has never been used on the show, or even behind-the-scenes, as far as I know. And none of the women described in the article really fit the bill, with the possible exception of Mandy. --Proudhug 13:04, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Category:Wiki 24